Ennorath: Viaje a otra Dimensión
by L.Tinuviel
Summary: Esta es, sin otras palabras mejores, la historia de mi viaje a la Tierra Media, un verano cualquiera, y que fue lo que allí ocurrió. Tercer capítulo arriba.
1. Preludio: Cruzando la Frontera

**Preludio: Cruzando la frontera. **

– Tranquila – me susurraba la hermosa Dama Blanca, con su suavidad acostumbrada –, ya llegará el día…

¿Cuántas veces ya me había dicho lo mismo? Ya llegará el día, ya llegará el día… Yo no era una persona paciente en absoluto, y por eso me hallaba como siempre, encerrada en el baño, derramando lágrimas inútiles sobre el lavabo y recibiendo consuelos de lo que a todas luces parecía una alucinación producto de un aparente fanatismo. Pero yo sabía y creía en todo lo que estaba viendo, que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad común y silvestre.

La Dama Blanca me miraba, comprensiva, pues sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

– _Hérincë (1)_¿por qué no expulsas de tu interior esa ansiedad, en vez de tus lágrimas? Tu cuerpo necesita agua, no impaciencia y rechazo.

– Pero Señora, yo no… – mi voz se quebró, impidiendo que le discutiera lo indiscutible. Yo no quería librarme de esas ansias, me daba terror abandonarlas, porque ¿y si mi vida después carecía de sentido? Ese verano el mundo se mostraba ante mí reseco, vacío, monocromo, y todo mi cuerpo expresaba el desencanto que el ambiente me provocaba. No me quedaba otra opción que perderme entre las páginas de historias maravillosas y adentrarme en territorios vastos y misteriosos, como la Dama que me hacía compañía todas las febriles noches. Ella provenía de uno de esos lugares plagados de magia, y yo deseaba fervientemente viajar hacia allá. No existían límites para mí, pero obviamente ella los veía y trataba de frenar mi imaginación, tan poderosa que yo ya no distinguía entre lo físico y el ensueño.

– Tienes que entender que así jamás podrás venir – insistió la Dama, como era usual –. Por mucho que lo hayas intentado, aún no crees en mí como yo lo hago en ti. Piensas que todo esto es un sueño y en un sueño quieres sumergirte. Pero esto dista mucho de serlo.

– Sé que es realidad…

– No, no lo sabes, pero sí que lo es. Es tan real como esta casa, como el espejo, como tu familia, tus amigos, este lugar en el cual vives.

– Si fuese así no tendría gracia – me quejé.

– Tienes un concepto errado de la gracia, _hérincë_. Aprende a vivir aquí, para que puedas conocer otros lugares. Aprende a creer en ti, para que puedas creer en tu realidad, que al fin y al cabo es la misma que la mía. Todo está enlazado, tenlo en cuenta.

Siempre intentando convencerme, siempre intentando enseñarme. Yo no escuchaba, porque en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo pensaba que aquella voz sabia y dulce no era más que mi propia consciencia, y de eso mismo quería huir; de todo lo que me atase a esta tierra. Al final, terminaría no creyendo en nada, y caería en un abismo terrible, sin poder aferrarme a ninguna cosa o persona.

– ¿Y como podré aprender, si estoy harta de este mundo? – esa era la pregunta que más veces le formulaba, y ella con paciencia, respondía todas aquellas veces lo mismo:

– Aprende de lo sencillo, de lo natural, pues muy sumida estás en lo complejo y en lo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Y yo, para variar, no le entendía un ápice, y ella desaparecía del espejo, haciendo volver a flote mi oscuro reflejo.

Yo tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que lo que la Dama me pedía era que me olvidara de la Tierra Media. En las noches siguientes ella no volvió a aparecer ante mí, pero no me preocupé hasta que ya había pasado un mes. Mientras, seguía pendiente de cualquier indicio de portal secreto que me llevase a donde yo quería llegar, pero no pasaba nada. Todo pareció empeorar de repente, y comencé a sentir que mantenía una esperanza en vano. La Dama Blanca no escuchaba mis llamados de auxilio, se había ido y además, llevado mi inspiración consigo.Ya no conseguía escribir ninguna historia, no podía hilar los hechos ni inventar nada bueno.

Desdichada, me estiraba sobre mi cama desordenada y hacía un esfuerzo por reflexionar y encontrar una respuesta a mis preguntas.

Al no encontrarlas, intenté hacer otras cosas para distraerme, pero no eran muy fructíferas. Dormía más de la cuenta, pero siempre soñaba con la Tierra Media. Leía y leía, pero siempre se trataba de libros del maestro Tolkien. Me sentaba frente al televisor, y todo lo que veía eran las famosas películas de Peter Jackson. Llegó el punto en que me sentí tan mareada por mi propia insistencia, que un día agarré mi morral y salí arrancando de mi casa, a ver si el aire fresco del atardecer me aliviaba un poco la mente y el corazón.

No sé cuanto tiempo paseé sin rumbo por las tranquilas calles de los barrios vecinos, y tampoco sabría describir a ciencia cierta como me sentí o que pasó por mi cabeza en aquellos instantes. Todo lo que quería era olvidar y olvidarme.

Encontré una pequeña plaza en mi camino, y sin más, me senté junto a un arbolillo, en el césped. El sol, rojizo y agonizante, se ocultaba tras la absurda mezcla de edificios y árboles, y no había una sola nube en el cielo anaranjado. Comencé a fijarme en los detalles, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y me sorprendí de todo lo que era capaz de ver en aquel sencillo lugar. Y no sólo ver: parecía que todos mis sentidos se activaran al contacto con la Naturaleza. Maravillada, sentí la brisa mover las ramas de los ciruelos y chocar contra mi rostro, escuché a los pequeños loros que parloteaban encima de mi cabeza, toqué el suave césped y mis dedos se conmovieron ante su textura, obligándome a acostarme sobre él. Ninguna persona caminaba por allí, y yo me hallaba en un estado extrañamente alegre.

Sin quererlo, recordé momentos similares en mi vida, en los cuales había disfrutado de cosas tan simples como tomar el sol, leer junto a un árbol o arroyo, o perseguir a las mariposas. Momentos en los que nada más tiene importancia, sólo ser uno con la realidad y descubrir lo bella que ésta podía ser. Momentos que sólo se viven si mantienes vivo a tu niño interior.

Una súbita tristeza me estremeció. ¿Cuándo fue que yo olvidé todo aquello? . ¿Qué desgraciado día yo dejé de pasear y de utilizar mis sentidos? No podía recordar por qué había escogido el encierro en vez de la libertad.

Pero Tolkien…, comencé a pensar, y pronto me hice callar. Eso no tenía nada que ver. No fue por culpa de él el que yo me haya enajenado a estudiar su obra. Por mi mente pasaron aquellos cuentos de hadas en los que el protagonista descubría un reino mágico, pero que por su insensatez no había podido volver a el, por mucho que quisiera. Siempre pensé que ese final era injusto, porque uno jamás podría dejar de cometer errores, dejar de ser humano. Pero ahora me parecía que tenía que ser así, porque esos mundos pertenecían a otros seres y ningún otro estaba en el derecho de entrar a ellos. Cada uno en su lugar. Ese pensamiento, y el recordar los repetitivos consejos de la Dama, trocaron mi fugaz alegría en un sentimiento amargo, y volví como siempre, a llorar. Pero ese llanto se congeló rápidamente; quizás fue por el frío o porque yo había tomado la decisión de no volver a evadirme de mi realidad. Daba lo mismo, con cualquiera de las dos opciones yo me sentí fortalecida. No lloraría otra vez por una ilusión perdida.

Ya eran dos meses desde la última visión de la Dama en el espejo, y debo decir que me encontraba bastante mejor. Todos los días visitaba la placita mágica (como la llamaba yo) y me relajaba escuchando los sonidos del universo. Así mismo, trataba de distraerme con otras cosas y con otras personas, hasta el punto de querer creer que me iba al otro extremo. Quería, pero no podía. El ideal se adormeció en mi interior, y de repente lanzaba ronquidos suaves, recordándome que aún seguía allí, esperando realizarse.

Y fue una de aquellas noches de verano agonizante la que mi sabia benefactora escogió para volver, y de paso, llevarme consigo. Yo me encontraba en un estado de armonía muy raro en mí, y por lo mismo, quise aprovecharlo leyendo uno de esos buenos libros que mi mamá solía prestarme, y escuchando suave música celta para despertar más rápido las imágenes en mi mente. Haciendo un desganado interludio me dirigí al baño, y cuan fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la Dama en el espejo, más sonriente y nostálgica que nunca.

Pegué un respingo, y me senté en la alfombrilla a los pies de la tina, como acostumbraba a hacer. Era lo más que podía hacer: su presencia luego de tantos días me había tomado por sorpresa. No la había olvidado, y de hecho, aún me costaba hacerlo; irremediablemente toda la paz que sentía hasta ese momento, desapareció.

– _Alassëa lómë (2)_, hérincë – me saludó ella, radiante.

– Alassëa lómë – repetí, con la voz temblorosa.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó sin dilaciones. Observó mi expresión de perplejidad y agregó –¿Lista para viajar?

– ¿Contigo? – fue innecesaria la pregunta; mi corazón se abrió en un dos por tres, liberando la bestia de ilusiones dormida, y sentí a mis labios esbozar una sonrisa amplia. De un golpe recobré a la Tolkiendil perdida, y le adherí todo lo aprendido en ese (a mi parecer) escaso tiempo.

– Creo que has entendido lo esencial. Quieres partir, pero te cuesta un poco, porque amas este lugar. Muy bien, porque así ocurre con todos los seres. Emprenderás un trayecto largo – me dijo la Dama, un poco más seria.

No le hice cuestionamientos, sabía a donde me dirigía, o por lo menos, creía saberlo. Y tenía razón: a pesar de mis ganas, sentí una punzada de tristeza. Me había acostumbrado a los días calurosos y felices en compañía de mis amigos, a visitar la placita mágica, a vivir contenta en donde estaba. Ella volvió a hablarme.

– Ahora, prepárate para seguirme.

– ¿Debo hacer equipaje?

– No, no es necesario. Nada de lo que tienes acá te ayudará allá – me explicó –. Lo que debes hacer ahora es cerrar tus ojos por un instante y respirar hondo, trata de relajarte. Abandónate, y sólo así ésta otra dimensión te acogerá. Debes vaciar tu mente de ambiciones, deseos e ilusiones.

Cerré mis ojos rápidamente, e hice lo que me pidió. Ante su presencia era muy fácil relajarse, mi respiración fue haciéndose muy suave, mi cuerpo se volvió liviano, y pronto mi mente abandonó todas sus posesiones, quedando momentáneamente inactiva. La Dama, luego de unos minutos que apenas percibí, me dijo que abriera mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me di cuenta de que el espejo ya no estaba, pero la Señora Blanca seguía en su lugar, de pie, y con ambos brazos estirados en mi dirección. Yo me levanté, y tímidamente caminé hacia ella, tratando de mirar lo que había detrás, donde antes había estado el vidrio. No vi nada, la Dama parecía ocupar todo mi campo de visión. Aferró con suavidad una de mis manos, y con lentitud fue llevándome con ella hacia el otro lado.

_Qué extraño, _recuerdo haber pensado, mientras cruzábamos lo que parecía una delgada línea formada por una densa niebla, que atravesaba horizontalmente la oscuridad y que se extendía hasta donde mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver.

_No es tan extraño, así son las barreras entre una dimensión y otra, por lo menos las de este tipo, _me comunicó la Dama, entrando en mi mente.

_¿Hay otras?, _pregunté, un poco aturdida ante el cambio repentino de atmósfera.

_Sí._

_¿Cuáles son?, _no podía contener mi curiosidad.

_No es necesario que lo sepas ahora, _fue lo único que obtuve por respuesta.

Pronto mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, somnolientos, y el hueco del espejo parecía cristalizarse tomando su forma habitual. El cuarto de baño iba alejándose cada vez más, pero yo sólo era consciente de la fresca mano de la Dama. No sabía en que clase de lugar intermedio estaba, y tenía mis dudas acerca de hacia dónde me llevaría y para qué. De hecho¿estaba preparada? Yo no lo sentía así, pero no importaba, porque llegué al punto de pensar que estaba sólo durmiendo y nada más me interesaba. En algún recoveco de mi mente, la Dama me susurraba palabras dulces en élfico muy antiguo. No entendía, pero me relajaban. Sin más, olvidé todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, y con el cuerpo anestesiado, me dormí.

* * *

(1) Hérincë: pequeña dama. 

(2) Alassëa lómë: buenas noches.


	2. Dos Despertares en Lórinand

**Capítulo 1: Dos Despertares en Lórinand .**

"_Sólo es capaz de realizar los sueños el que, cuando llega la hora, sabe estar despierto."_

●

Cuando desperté, pasé de un estado de total inconsciencia a un extremo aturdimiento. Aquél cómodo colchón de césped y hojas secas, la luz tenue, casi lunar y la brisa fresca no encajaban en los escasos recuerdos que tenía de las últimas horas; de hecho, poco y nada lograba recordar, salvo una agradable oscuridad y algo de niebla.

Me restregué los ojos, no sé para qué: los últimos rastros de sueño se habían marchado dejándome muy confusa, pero sólo por los primeros instantes. Levanté mi cabeza con lentitud, y un par de florecillas blancas cayeron de mis cabellos, los cuales no lucían desgreñados y descuidados como solía llevarlos, si no peinados y suaves. Levanté mi cuerpo por completo, y me sorprendió verme vestida con una sencilla y liviana túnica blanca. Busqué con la mirada perdida algún indicio de mis ropajes sueltos y coloridos, algún zapato o calcetín rayado, pero no lo encontré. Todo a mi alrededor pareció aclararse, luego de que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la escasa luz. De a poco comencé a recuperar la memoria y a comprender dónde me hallaba.

Árboles gigantescos, hojas grandes y doradas, voces lejanas y cantarinas, gorgoteo de agua en algún lugar, aire con un aroma delicado y desconocido. La exclamación de genuina sorpresa se me atascó en la garganta. No, no estaba en la placita mágica como pensé en un breve segundo: estaba donde jamás pensé que me hallaría alguna vez, aún cuando claro, existían posibilidades y esperanzas, pero éstas eran continuamente desechadas por la Dama.

La Dama, la Dama… ¡la Dama!

No sé como apareció su alta y pálida figura frente a mí, pero el hecho es que recién en ese minuto, la percibí. Parecía mimetizarse con el bosque, o confundirse con los efectos de la luz, tan unida estaba ella a su tierra. Aunque fuese así, aunque luciese tan sencilla y pequeña entre los árboles, yo comprendía que en su ausencia, ese país moriría al instante, la oscuridad lo devastaría y una luz se apagaría sin que nada volviese a encenderla. Ella era el agua para la fuente, o la llama para la cerilla. El aire puro para mis pulmones llenos de smog.

Quizás fue el respirar aquél aire tan distinto lo que me provocó ese súbito mareo, o la certeza del sueño hecho realidad (o la realidad transformada en otra realidad). La Dama se acercó a mí con rapidez, y puso una de sus manos en mi frente. La sensación refrescante terminó por aliviar cualquier achaque que sufriese en el momento. Sólo conservaba una gran impresión, la que me duraría por varios días, o definitivamente por toda mi vida.

Ella no necesitó preguntarme si me sentía mejor, se notaba en mi rostro. Sin comunicarme nada, ni siquiera de forma telepática, me tomó de la mano y me guió por un sendero que mis ojos humanos no habrían percibido jamás. Sin embargo, mis pies parecían tener un estrecho contacto con ese suelo, poblado de césped y flores blancas. Con alegría pude darme cuenta de que aquéllas eran _niphredil_, las hermosas hermanas de Lúthien Tinúviel y que nacieron bajo su incipiente luz. A donde desviase la vista podía observar los capullos y los mallorns, gigantescos y dorados, como si pequeños soles habitasen en ellos. Una sensación de paz se apoderó de mí, apartando la curiosidad de mi mente; esa música que sentí tan lejana comenzó a aumentar en volumen, y contrariamente parecía más suave, las voces susurraban y se mezclaban con el silencio, que parecía inalterado, natural, constante. Cada hoja dorada que caía ante nuestros pies invitaba a una nueva voz a cantar, el viento silbaba, el agua me arrullaba. Me sentía andando en un sueño, aunque nunca había experimentado algo así en ese estado, sólo pesadillas que no cabe describir aquí. Más bien, la sensación era distinta, muy enlazada con la _otra _realidad, que yo había aprendido a amar. Allí no existía el tiempo, o por lo menos no como yo lo percibía comúnmente. Pronto la Dama se detuvo, y yo la imité, sin saber que venía en el siguiente segundo. Frente a ella se erguía una especie de escalera muy larga y que parecía ser una extensión más de aquel mallorn, el más maravilloso que alguna vez vi. Comenzamos a ascender, escala por escala, y yo me aferraba a la barandilla, palpando y sintiendo la textura firme del tronco. El tupido follaje nos acariciaba las cabezas y los hombros, y unas pequeñas lucecitas que yo identifiqué como luciérnagas, se nos adelantaban y jugaban entre nuestros cabellos. A mi me producen mucho vértigo las alturas, pero en aquel sitio y con semejante compañía, los miedos parecían puras nimiedades. Seguimos subiendo, cuando ya no veíamos la superficie, pero el cielo no se abría aún, completamente cubierto por las hojas del árbol, y las voces élficas se proyectaban con igual potencia. Finalmente, pisamos el último escalón y me vi enfrentada a una especie de palacete áureo y misterioso, lleno de luz, encaramado en las ramas más fuertes, una soberbia flor oculta en lo más profundo del mallorn.

La Dama, que hasta ese entonces permanecía silenciosa, se dio vuelta, y me dirigió la palabra. Su voz sonaba distinta, quizás...¿más natural?

– Bienvenida seas, hérincë, a mi hogar. No te lo dije antes, porque tu mente aún no estaba plenamente consciente. Antiguamente fue Lórinand, el Valle del Oro Cantor. Ahora es más adecuado, tal vez, llamarlo Lothlórien, la Flor del Sueño, pues eso es: el último refugio pacífico, el breve instante antes de la pesadilla, el aliento final. Y lo digo aún sabiendo que existen otros lugares casi igualmente seguros, pero quedan muy lejos de aquí, y necesitas reposo y alegría antes de partir, a dónde sea que vayas.

– ¿A dónde sea que vaya? – pregunté, tímidamente. No sé por qué ella me intimidaba más allí que en el espejo del baño de mi casa.

– Ese ha sido tu regalo, hérincë. Ir a dónde quieras ir.

Diciendo esto y sin soltar mi mano, atravesó el umbral de su gran _flet_, aquel que yo sentiría como refugio y consuelo aún cuando me hallase muy lejos.

●

Ni siquiera me pregunté por qué esa Caras Galadhon que yo observaba por la ventana de mi habitación era tan parecida a la que yo me imaginaba. Yo sabía que lo que quisiese ver, lo vería, aún cuando hay una realidad tangible y por decirlo de alguna manera, igual para todos; tal vez por eso pasé algunos días tan sumergida en la tierra élfica, sin cuestionamientos ni dudas, fascinada.

La Dama Galadriel esa primera noche me había llevado ante la presencia de su bienamado, el señor Celeborn, y debo decir que no fue tan ameno como esperaba, aún cuando se le aventajaba notoriamente en ese aspecto a la Dama. En realidad no sé si el término _ameno_ sea aplicable a los elfos silvanos... bueno, muchos términos que uso cotidianamente no servirían para expresar con claridad cómo son, ni que piensan. En fin, algo había en la forma en la que el señor de los Galadhrim me observaba, que me hacía pensar que me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y que igualmente yo lo conocía a él. _Si tan sólo supieran que los usé como personajes para una de mis tantas historias_, fue lo que se me pasó por la mente mientras cenábamos en una sala que se me hacía también muy similar a una que una vez imaginé. La Dama me miró, con una sonrisa leve, y me maldije por haber olvidado que ella era una visitante asidua de mi mente. Luego me maldije doblemente: era un principio básico el no invadir la privacidad del otro así como así, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Pude comer más tranquila, pero todavía me sentía extraña estando allí, y me iba quedando poco a poco en blanco. Es tan raro estar relajada y vacía a la vez, se asimila mucho a una fatiga, pero sin malestar alguno. No sé por qué más adelante recordé ese primer episodio de mi aventura como una incoherencia; mi presencia era meramente absurda entre esos dos Altos Elfos, y más encima, en tamaña situación, tan confusa. Por supuesto, y como dije antes, no estaba en plena posesión de mi razonamiento como para dirigirme preguntas al respecto. El momento de lucidez había pasado, muy brevemente, cuando Galadriel me habló antes de entrar al gran flet. Después no supe más de mí misma.

Seguramente fueron semanas, sí, varias semanas, en las que mi cabeza fue un nido de pajarillos alegres, y no hice más que pasear por el Bosque de Oro, y recorrer cada parte de aquella ciudad–arboleda. Pero eso pronto dejaría de ser así. Mi bestiezuela de ilusiones recobró el sentido una mañana, y tuve que quedarme en la cama mucho tiempo más de lo presupuestado. Las preguntas me abrumaban, y no sabía como ordenarlas, ni como salir de aquella habitación tan iluminada.

Corrí al espejo enorme frente al ventanal, y me observé detenidamente. Así fue como desperté esa noche, en el bosque; vestida de blanco potente, tan simple que ni me reconocía, a excepción de ese destello de alma en mis ojos, que delataba el regreso de la loca a su hogar corporal. Bostecé, sin despegar mi mirada del espejo, y a falta de lápiz y un pedazo de papel, comencé a ordenar mis ideas y preguntas en el libro de anotaciones de mi cabeza, con mucha concentración.

_A ver, primero que todo, me encuentro en Lothlórien, en el flet de la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn, como huésped. No sé hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí, pero parece que lo he dormido todo. No, no sé cual es la fecha. Tampoco sé a dónde iré después, ni si la Dama tiene algo pensado al respecto. Iré a preguntarle._

Pero cuando quise correr a su encuentro, la timidez y el temor a importunarla me vencieron. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue caminar en otra dirección. Bajé la larga escalera del mallorn y seguí hacia las afueras de Caras Galadhon, con las repentinas ansias de reflexionar todo esto, si es que la impresión me dejaba espacio. Mientras me sentaba en el césped, frente a un arroyo, recordé la plaza mágica, mi casa, mis amigos y familiares, las visitas de la Dama, mis delirios de Tolkiendil, mi frustración transformada en amor por la vida, y mi repentino viaje a ese lugar que creía conocer tan bien, porque en parte provenía de mi imaginación, pero que era extraño, tanto como lo suele ser un país extranjero o más aún. Estaba en otra versión de la misma tierra, en una dimensión más profunda. Era como la explicación que el fauno Tumnus le dio a los siete amigos de Narnia: _el mundo es como una cebolla, excepto que a medida que continúas adentrándote, cada rodela es más grande que la última. _¿Sería éste mi mundo auténtico? En ese minuto tuve la certeza de que nunca me cansaría de preguntarme aquello.

¿Por qué me encontraba allí? . ¿Tanto lo había deseado, para después cuestionarlo? Es que enfrentar la realidad es más difícil que imaginarse _qué pasaría sí..._ Bueno, obvio. Pasé meses estudiando y aprendiendo acerca de la Tierra Media, y aún pensaba que eso me serviría. Claro que me serviría, pero vivir la experiencia en pleno es otra cosa. Antes de caer en lo que yo creía un sueño de días, Galadriel me había dicho que yo podría ir a donde quisiera.

_Lilith, _me dije. _¿A dónde quieres ir? _

La pregunta se quedó pequeña frente a las miles de posibilidades que la Tierra Media me ofrecía. ¿La Dama pretendía que yo fuese mi propia guía turística? Yo no tenía claro qué hacer, y dudaba que ella quisiese tomar decisiones por mí.

Me acerqué al arroyo que corría frente a mí, y dejé que mis pies se refrescaran, mientras mis ojos recorrían incansablemente el paisaje encantado. _Como le hubiese gustado observar esto a mi querida Ale_, susurré para mí misma, con un poco de nostalgia. ¿Por qué no había traído a mis amigos conmigo? Hubiese sido una aventura perfecta. _Ah...¡pero sus padres no los hubiesen dejado! Y tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle a la Dama..._ Digamos que la ocasión no se había presentado, y allí me encontraba yo, sin haberle dicho a nadie que me había ido. Me buscarían por toda la ciudad, seguramente, mis papás estarían muy preocupados, al igual que mis amigos. ¡Ni hablar de mi hermano! Quizás hasta me darían por muerta si no aparecía luego, pero...¿cómo avisarles desde ese claro del bosque de Oro que yo me encontraba muy bien y que pronto volvería? Me puse a pensar en algunas alternativas para contactarlos, todas imposibles, cuando sentí un crujido a mi espalda. Me volteé con rapidez, y me encontré con dos ojos grisáceos y brillantes de curiosidad frente a mí. Me alejé un poco y pude vislumbrar que esos ojos pertenecían a un rostro luminoso, enmarcado por unos cabellos largos y oscuros y embellecido por una expresión de alegría y paz absolutas. No sé cuanto tiempo nos observamos detenidamente, pero aunque hubiese sido sólo un segundo, me habría bastado para reconocer a ésa "desconocida". Miré su sencillo vestido azul marino, sus finas y largas manos, la diadema resplandeciente en su frente, el extraño collar en su cuello, e intenté ahogar mi sorpresa en lo más profundo de mi ser, sin éxito. Es que, en serio... ¿podía tratarse de ella? La expresión de mi rostro debió haber sido graciosa, porque la elfa se echó a reír de inmediato. Su risa era fuerte y no logré concebir como podía ser así, tratándose de un ser élfico. Pronto se detuvo, y se sentó a mi lado; parecía dispuesta a dirigirme la palabra, pero quizás no sabía cómo. Yo no hablaba la lengua de los elfos, apenas conocía algunas palabras. Galadriel y Celeborn me hablaban en castellano, porque ésa era mi lengua materna. ¿La conocería ella?

– _Aiya_ – saludó con simpleza y una voz cantarina, como de gotitas de lluvia. Yo respondí rápidamente, tratando de parecer amable y no demasiado emocionada por su aparición. Mi voz sonaba de ultratumba comparada con la de ella.

– Eres Lilith... ¿no? – me preguntó, curiosa, y yo asentí, atónita. _¿Me había hablado en castellano? _Ella soltó una carcajada leve y agregó:– ¡Ah, qué bueno que me entiendes! Pensé que no hablabas el oestron.

_¿El oestron?_ ¿Estaba yo hablando oestron?. ¡¿Y cómo?! Era imposible aprenderlo en donde yo vivía, Tolkien había dejado muy poca información al respecto. Todas las palabras que emitía eran en castellano, sin embargo, yo estaba dándome a entender en la lengua común de la Tierra Media. ¿Galadriel habría hecho algo al respecto? Ah, no podía demorar más mi conversación con ella.

– Yo me llamo Merilnen – volvió a hablar la elfa –, y soy la doncella de la Dama Galadriel, además de una de las Guardianas de Caras Galadhon.

– Sí, lo sé – se me escapó, y agregué para no parecer sospechosa: – Te he visto algunas veces en el flet de la Dama.

– ¿Sí? Pues yo creo que te he visto más veces de las que tú a mí – contestó, mirándome con fijeza. Yo comprendía que ella sabía que era la primera vez que la había visto, y extrañamente no me hizo preguntas. Es que...¿cómo explicarle que ella era un personaje que únicamente vivía en _mi _versión de la Tierra Media? Uf, y si era así...¿tendría que prepararme para conocer a los tantos otros que yo creía de mi propia invención. ¡Ay, Eru!

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que ella volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

– ¿Te ha gustado Lothlórien?

Yo asentí, a falta de palabras que manifestaran todo lo que yo sentía. Aún así, ella pareció entender, y no me habló más al respecto. Pero el fulgor intenso de sus ojos no disminuyó ni un poquito. Seguramente yo era toda una novedad para Merilnen, en el sentido de ser una extranjera, claro. De ninguna manera podría haber llamado su atención con mi físico que al lado del suyo, dejaba mucho que desear. A todo esto...¿qué hacía ella allí, conmigo?. ¿Vendría a responder mis dudas?

– ¿En qué año estamos? – pregunté, cuando se me ocurrió algo que decir.

– En el año IV de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, pequeña dama – respondió Merilnen, gentilmente. ¿Me decía pequeña dama por mi estatura o por mi edad, que por cierto, no conocía? Yo sabía que ella también era una pequeña dama, por lo menos para su pueblo. Aún no llegaba a los 3000 años de vida. _No, espera. _Mi mente volvió a la respuesta que la elfa me había proporcionado, y no pude hacer menos que asombrarme.

– ¿Año IV... de la Cuarta Edad? – repetí, extrañada. No, eso no podía ser. Si hubiese sido así, entonces... ¡los elfos no tendrían por qué seguir en Lothlórien! . ¡O por lo menos, la mayoría de ellos. ¿Acaso los hechos reales de la historia se habían modificado, igual que la lengua común para yo poder entenderla y hablarla?

– Sí, y pronto se acercan las celebraciones del Otoño –siguió Merilnen, contenta –. Has sido muy oportuna en llegar, dama Lilith.

Me quedé de piedra un buen rato. ¿Cuarta Edad? . ¡Demonios! Hace cuatro años, entonces, que Sauron desapareció de la faz de la tierra, al igual que Saruman. Hace cuatro años, Frodo destruyó el Anillo, y Aragorn fue coronado en nombre del Reino Unificado. Hace cuatro años, o un poco menos, supuestamente, los elfos abandonaron la Tierra Media, en compañía de Gandalf, Frodo y Bilbo. La edad de los Hombres había comenzado, pero el Hermoso Pueblo seguía allí. ¿Me encontraba yo en Lórien, o en alguna ilusión creada por la Dama Blanca? Horrorizada, pensé que quizás seguía en el cuarto de baño, dormida sobre el lavabo. Estaba a punto de pellizcarme una mejilla, para ver si despertaba, cuando Merilnen se levantó ágilmente, y me tomó la mano.

– Ven, vamos. Te llevaré a conocer a alguien – me invitó. Yo me puse de pie a duras penas, con las dudas pesándome en la cabeza, pero ella no me dio tregua, y me hizo correr tras su paso de gacela. Yo lo único que quería saber era que había pasado desde que el Anillo de Sauron había sido destruido, pero al parecer, iba a tener que esperar. Aquella elfa tenía mucho de su molde original. _Si tan sólo mi querida Ale la viese_, pensé, con la imagen de mi amiga en mi mente. Tanto habíamos deseado encontrar un portal que nos llevase a este lugar... Me sentí culpable. Yo había encontrado uno, y no lo compartí con ella. ¿Fue por egoísmo, o porque el asunto parecía tan personal? . ¿Era personal, en efecto? No tuve tiempo para reflexionar más; o era eso, o quedarme muy rezagada y perder de vista a la veloz Merilnen.


	3. Cuentacuentos

**Capítulo 2: Cuentacuentos (Una más de ellos). **

"_Abres la boca, y lo que sale de ella no es un simple sonido. Es una palabra, la palabra para comenzar la magia y no acabarla jamás."_

●

¿Dónde me llevaría aquélla elfa con tanta prisa? Eso, me respondí a mi misma, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

No sé cuanto tiempo corrí tras ella, mi mente se esforzaba por irse a divagar lejos de mi alcance, y yo intentaba controlarla mientras mis pies iban más y más rápido. Ni me di cuenta cuando me detuve junto a mi guía, sin la menor muestra de cansancio. Ahora que lo pienso, ese fenómeno no es de extrañar; el aire de Lothlórien es radicalmente distinto al de los otros lugares, allí la fatiga se olvida junto con el resto de los males humanos.

Cuando por fin me pude concentrar, logré observar con detención el lugar al cual Merilnen me había llevado. Ante nosotras se divisaba un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles de hojas amarillas que yo desconocía (nunca he sido muy ducha reconociendo tipos de vegetación, sobretodo si se trata de la Tierra Media). Una pequeña agrupación de elfos se congregaba allí, y al parecer, con fines meramente lúdicos, a juzgar por las sonrisas y tonos alegres de los presentes. Se hallaban todos sentados en un perfecto círculo, y en el centro habían algunas canastas de frutas y jarros con agua fresca. Yo, confundida por toparme con una reunión de ese tipo y sin saber qué papel jugaría yo allí, le pregunté a Merilnen de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Aquí nos reunimos cuando queremos charlar, cantar y contar historias – me respondió, y con una sonrisa enigmática, me tomó de la mano y agregó-¡Ven, vamos!

Al acercarnos al grupo, varios rostros élficos se voltearon para observarnos, y noté ciertos tintes de sorpresa en ellos al posar sus miradas en mí; pero esa sorpresa se transformó en alegría, y rápidamente abrieron el círculo para que Merilnen y yo nos sentáramos y formásemos parte de la reunión. Nadie pronunció una sola palabra desde que notaron nuestra presencia, parecían esperar que alguna cosa sucediera. Yo, ciertamente un poco incómoda, me dediqué a observar a cada uno de los elfos presentes; sus cabelleras relucientes, sus figuras esbeltas, sus sonrisas francas. Y no pude dejar de fijarme en la doncella castaña de vestiduras verde pálido que, estando al norte del círculo, comenzó a hablar suavemente dando por terminado el momento de silencio y espera. Al segundo comprendí que ella parecía presidir esas congregaciones, y sin más, me presté a escucharla, ya que debido a que me hallaba allí, se había tomado la molestia de hablar en la lengua común, y al respecto ningún elfo había formulado quejas.

– Bienvenidos al Círculo _Quentaro _(1) – dijo la doncella elfa, con una sonrisa leve –. Bienvenidos aquellos que han participado por siglos en esta reunión, y también a los que se nos unen por vez primera – al decir esto último, fijó brevemente su mirada en mi rostro, algo sonrojado. Luego miró a Merilnen, ya con una sonrisa completamente abierta, y la elfa a mi lado hizo un gesto de asentimiento. La elfa de cabellos castaños (no estaba tan cerca de mí como para dar una gran descripción de ella todavía) desvió los ojos hacia el resto de la concurrencia, y continuó hablando, con una voz muy dulce y frágil, como de brisa acariciando las flores, pero con el suficiente poder para acaparar la atención de cualquiera que la oyese –. Primero que todo, elevemos nuestros pensamientos hacia Eru Ilúvatar y permitamos que su música creadora penetre en nosotros y nos ilumine esta tarde de primavera. Que nuestros labios dejen salir las bellas palabras con facilidad, y que nuestros instrumentos sean afinados por el hálito de Manwë, sagrado Valar Supremo, potestad del viento, gran amante de los sonidos del mundo. Que cada uno de nosotros pueda dar y recibir algo a cambio, que cada uno de nosotros viva otro día en paz.

Yo cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en las palabras de la dama anfitriona, y no pude evitar emocionarme ante sus palabras. Esa era la clase de oraciones que solía dedicar a la naturaleza cuando mi alma así lo requería, y descubrir que yo estaba siguiendo una costumbre élfica de milenios de antigüedad me alegraba bastante. En mi fuero interno, repetí todo lo dicho, y agradecí poder encontrarme en ese lugar, en ese viaje iniciático por una tierra tan conocida como desconocida, y sobre todo, el hecho de ser recibida sin cuestionamiento alguno. Por un momento, dejé las dudas de lado, y me dispuse a disfrutar la jornada lo mejor posible, con la hermosa gente y sus rituales.

Cuando por fin abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que Merilnen y todo el resto de los elfos me observaban con curiosidad, para luego echarse a reír de forma dulce (y creo yo, comprensiva). Luego de que mi rostro volviese del rojo intenso a su tonalidad original, dos doncellas silvanas entraron al centro del círculo, y comenzaron a repartir alimentos y agua en el nombre de Yavanna y Ulmo. Había suficiente para todos, y cuando las elfas se sentaron, la dama de voz dulce volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Muy bien, amigos y amigas... ¿quién nos deleitará con la primera historia?

Los elfos sonrieron entre sí, y uno de ellos, de cabello trenzado y vestiduras marrones, le contestó:

– Lo más indicado es que comiences tú, Nimloth, como en todas las ocasiones.

El grupo entero asintió, y Nimloth, que era así como se llamaba nuestra anfitriona, volvió a sonreír, para luego volver a mirarme con ojos gentiles.

– ¿Y no sería también indicado que nuestra invitada de honor abriese el círculo Quentaro con alguna historia que no conozcamos? – pronunció ella, con un tono afable. Yo seguramente abrí los ojos como platos, porque varios prorrumpieron en risas (otra vez), y Merilnen me dio un golpecito suave en la espalda, como animándome a decir algo.

"_Pensar antes de hablar_", fue lo que me dije antes de soltar algún tartamudeo tímido. Pensé en ofrecerle mi turno a la dama Nimloth, a Merilnen o a algún otro elfo simpático, pero luego decidí que sería un craso error. Soy buena para leer y escribir historias, pero nunca me había visto en tamaña situación, de _contar _alguna cosa... ¡y menos entre seres, al parecer, tan doctos en el tema! Al notar la mirada expectante del grupo, me apresuré en darle un clic a mis archivos mentales, y buscar alguna historia que me gustase y que claro, fuese apropiada para el momento y el lugar. Se me ocurrieron varias alternativas, pero creo que la que más me sedujo fue la increíble historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ni se me pasó por la mente el hecho de que a los elfos este cuento podría resultarles incomprensible, pero tampoco es que creyese que tendría su completa aceptación. Cerré la sección de "Historias, poemas y voladas mágicas", una de las tantas en mi archivero monumental, y partí con la historia, sin dejar de notar el temblor en mi voz.

– Esta historia me la contó mi madre una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo – sonreí para mis adentros al pensar que ese "muchísimo tiempo" apenas representaba unos segundos de vida para el pueblo élfico –, y trata de lo que le sucedió a una pequeña e imaginativa niña llamada Alicia, en un país lejano y lleno de magia…

Noté como los elfos se mostraban más interesados en lo que yo contaba; las palabras "niña", "aventuras" y "magia" lograban hacer mella en ellos. Dado que se concentraban con facilidad, eso me permitía hacer lo mismo también, y relajarme un poco más. A medida que avanzaba en el relato, la curiosidad se pintaba en sus bellos rostros. ¿Un conejo parlante? . ¿Qué era un reloj? . ¿Comida y bebida con el poder de cambiar el tamaño de la gente? Me dieron ganas de reírme por un buen rato de aquella situación. Si bien me había costado imaginar que alguna vez me hallaría entre semejantes seres...¡jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza llegar a tal punto de estar contándoles un cuento de Lewis Carrol! No, ellos no entendían mucho que estaban oyendo, pero parecían divertidos. Merilnen se removía un poco a mi lado, como si tuviese muchas dudas que quisiese resolver en el acto, pero su forma de ser lo impedía. Había que escuchar sin interrupciones hasta el final. En ese momento recordé a mi amiga Aura. _Uff, cuando le cuente esto, no lo va a poder creer. _

Del encuentro con la Oruga (pensar en el hongo en el que se recostaba me dio hambre) pasé rápidamente al sonriente Gato de Cheshire, y a la merienda de locos de la Liebre de Marzo, el Sombrerero Loco y el Lirón. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve hablando y hablando, debo reconocer que jamás me había entretenido tanto durante mi estadía en Lórien. Fui feliz por varias horas, creo, porque la historia de Alicia se asimilaba un poco a la mía y a la de algunas personas que yo conocía. Pensar en todo aquello me ponía contenta, pero al finalizar, me dio un poco de miedo. Ningún elfo formuló pregunta alguna. Ni siquiera sonreían. Estaban pasmados. Al fin, fue Nimloth quien rompió el silencio una vez más, y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Muy buena historia, Lilith – me dijo, y yo suspiré aliviada –. Pero me produce mucha curiosidad. ¿Quisieras hablarme un poco más de ella, cuando la reunión termine?

Ahora me llegó a mí el turno de pasmarme. No veía razón para que una elfa se interesara en el país de las Maravillas, siendo su propio país aún mejor. Aún así, asentí a su pedido, y ella rápidamente comenzó otra historia, sin darle tiempo a sus compañeros de opinar de la mía. Bueno, no es que estuvieran muy interesados...¿o sí? Cogí un fruto de mi pequeña canasta (era parecido a una manzana, pero no estoy segura... ¿los elfos cultivaban manzanas?), y me dediqué a ser una mera espectadora.

Escuché mitos y leyendas de edades antiguas, cánticos y oraciones a los Valar, poemas larguísimos acompañados por arpas y flautas. Y todo me emocionaba al punto de querer llorar de felicidad. ¡Eso era la Tierra Media! . ¡No importaba cuántas edades hubiesen pasado, su esencia era la misma! Pronto todos se levantaron, y al son de una música suave, comenzaron el ritual de la danza. El círculo se abrió y se extendió, y los vaporosos vestidos de las doncellas se mezclaban entre sí, creando un lazo especial. Los elfos también danzaban, y lo hacían de forma maravillosa, como si fuesen una rama moviéndose al viento, o el mismo viento, agitando y apaciguando las extremidades de sus compañeras, las flores del claro y los árboles que los rodeaban. Yo observaba todo esto desde una esquina del claro, sintiéndome para variar como una intrusa, y a la vez, alucinando con el espectáculo que de ninguna manera hubiese querido arruinar. Pero de algún lado salió la dama Merilnen, quién tirando suavemente de mi brazo derecho, me llevó al centro del claro, donde anteriormente habíamos formado el círculo Quentaro. No me dijo nada, sólo soltó mi brazo y me dejó en libertad para que me moviese en conjunto con la magia del lugar. Creo que no necesité nada más. Generalmente, mi rutina diaria la conformaba a pasitos de baile, o la "meduseaba", como era que llamaba a aquella danza desenfrenada, libre y creativa que surgía a cada instante, tanto con mi música favorita como con los sonidos del mundo (los pajaritos, el cri–cri de los grillos, los colgantes de bambú entrechocándose…) Esa era mi forma de moverme por la calle, por la casa, por los sueños, pero eso era _allá, _en la otra dimensión. ¿Cómo debía moverme aquí, cómo debía ser?

Lo intenté. Intenté ser allí como soy allá, y me sentí explotar de felicidad, como cuando descubrí la manera de vivir en mi mundo cotidiano, o como cuando me quité los lentes imaginarios de mis ojos miedosos de ver. Vi flotar mi vestido blanco alrededor de mí, cubriéndome y descubriéndome a la vez, y me dejé llevar por la música. No era Yann Tiersen, ni tampoco una alegre danza celta. No se podía comparar, ni tampoco resistir. Lo último que se me ocurrió antes de dejar la mente volar, fue que si alguien miraba desde el exterior nuestra danza, no distinguiría a una niña humana entre todos esos elfos. En ese instante no existían diferencias. Éramos todos iguales ante los ojos de Elbereth.

Y precisamente, cuando los ojos de la Dama de las Estrellas comenzaron a abrirse y salpicar el firmamento, el ritual llegó a su fin. Volví a sentir manos suaves tirando de mí, desde el cielo a la tierra, y llevándome lejos del círculo, como si aún flotara. No escuché más flautas ni voces, no escuché murmullos ni pisadas. De repente todo se volvió silencio, e instantáneamente me hallé recostada en un mullido colchón de hojas, y en el interior de un flet. Junto a Nimloth.

– No te preocupes – se apresuró en decirme la elfa, al ver mi expresión de sorpresa –. Te encontrarás bien aquí. La Dama Galadriel desea que te quedes conmigo unos días.

– ¿E–en serio? – le pregunté tímidamente, aunque mi pregunta era otra: _¿Por qué? _Ella pareció entenderme.

– Sólo me pidió eso, y creo que es suficiente..¿no? La señora de los Galadhrim hace bien en ser misteriosa – me respondió Nimloth, mientras me acercaba un jarrón con agua y un delicado cáliz–. Bebe, debes tener mucha sed después de haber danzado tantas horas seguidas.

– ¿Y la dama Merilnen?

– Pronto la volverás a ver, cuando no esté asistiendo a la Señora.

Sin decir nada más, bebí del agua fresca que me había ofrecido, hasta saciarme. Yo sabía lo relativo que podía ser el tiempo, sobre todo en este tipo de actividades. Pero lo que realmente me dejaba asombrada, era el hecho de haber "meduseado" entre elfos. Otra cosa más que ni siquiera me había preocupado de imaginar. Nimloth tomó el jarro vacío, y mientras ponía pan y frutas en un cuenco, yo la observé, admirada. Su silueta espigada se movía a la luz de las velas, y su cabellera castaña lanzaba destellos hacia el cielo raso. Cuando volvió junto a mí, percibí que era muy hermosa, y en sus ojos almendrados se mezclaban continuamente la alegría y la nostalgia. Ella me miró directo a los ojos, y supe que trataba de saber mis preguntas, mis pensamientos, mis emociones, mi vida completa. Ni siquiera Merilnen había hecho gala de tanta curiosidad.

– Cada vez que podemos, creamos el Círculo Quentaro, en honor a Eru Ilúvatar y los Valar. Nos deleita contar historias, oír música y danzar. Ser uno con la Naturaleza – me explicó, acertando a mi primera pregunta –. Es una costumbre sagrada que fue olvidada por siglos, pero que ahora hemos retomado en estos nuevos tiempos de paz.

– Merilnen me dijo que nos encontrábamos en el año IV de la Cuarta Edad y...

– Sí, pero no me corresponde a mí hablarte de eso – me interrumpió la elfa, con toda la amabilidad que le era posible.

– Está bien – me limité a decir, aunque por dentro no aguantaba más la curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? . ¿Por qué ese año? . ¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

– Sin embargo, podemos conocernos mutuamente – me dijo ella, y sus ojos brillaron aún más. Yo bostecé, sin querer, y su mirada pareció apagarse un instante –. Pero eso mañana, estás agotada. Recuéstate otra vez e intenta dormir.

Quise quejarme, pero mi cuerpo me lo impidió. Por muy noctámbula que fuese, debía descansar. Descansar la mente, sobre todo. De un golpe todas mis dudas volvieron a despertar a la bestia interna, y eso amenizado con la preocupación que sentía por mi familia en el otro lado, no era nada bueno. No paraba de preguntarme _qué estarían pensando..._

– _Alassëa lómë _(2) – me susurró la bella doncella, antes de salir del flet a lo que yo suponía un paseo nocturno.

●

– Nimloth es como mi pueblo me llama, más no soy la única que lleva tal nombre. Hubo otra, la gran Nimloth, esposa de Dior Eluchíl, el único hijo de Lúthien Tinúviel y Beren Erchamion; la Flor Blanca de Doriath, la llamaban, hasta que Menegroth fue saqueado y destruido, y ella asesinada junto con su esposo el rey. Tan sólo a través de Elwing, su hija menor, nos ha llegado su dulce legado.

Nos hallábamos sentadas en el pasto suave, al borde del arroyuelo más cercano al flet de Nimloth. Yo la escuchaba atenta, mientras ella con hábiles dedos trabajaba en una corona de niphredil, y Merilnen a nuestro lado jugueteaba con el agua y los pajarillos. La doncella de Galadriel había llegado muy temprano en la mañana, con la noticia de que se quedaría con nosotras un par de días. Yo intentaba no sentirme como un monstruo ante sus presencias tan embelesadoras; ambas elfas parecían guardar toda la luz de las estrellas en sus rostros, y se movían de forma tan etérea que me hacían sentir como un saco de papas, demasiado pesada y torpe. Pero dejando eso de lado, nada más me molestaba. En realidad, no sé si me molestaba tanto. Me encantaba oírlas hablar, cantar y reír, cada vez que escuchaba sus voces, éstas lograban atraparme de un modo sobrenatural. Y aunque la historia de la Nimloth de la Primera Edad yo ya la conocía, conocerla por medio de una nueva Nimloth me intrigaba sobremanera.

– Un dulce legado que sólo tú has heredado, querida hermana – le dijo Merilnen, con una sonrisa –. Nadie sabe contar historias como tú lo haces, y el arpa en tus manos cobra vida de una manera increíble.

– Merilnen y yo somos amigas de toda la vida – me explicó Nimloth al ver mi cara de desconcierto ante la palabra "hermana" –. Nos conocimos en el palacio de Galadriel, al ser yo adoptada por la Dama luego de la partida de mi madre a los Puertos. A partir de ese entonces, hemos sido inseparables.

Merilnen y ella se miraron con cariño, y luego prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. En ese instante, ambas parecían no tener ninguna diferencia, y me preguntaba… ¿cuáles eran los orígenes de Nimloth? Yo sabía que Merilnen descendía de los Sindar a través de su padre, un noble de Rivendel, y me imaginaba que tal vez su hermana del alma también podía provenir de ellos. No parecía silvana en absoluto.

– ¿Por qué tu madre se fue? – le pregunté, sintiéndome muy indiscreta.

– Mi padre fue asesinado en un ataque de orcos, y ella no aguantó la vida sin él. Es el lado amargo del amor – me respondió con un tono triste. Dejó la corona en el césped, terminada y hermosa, y se puso a juguetear con una pequeña flor blanca que pendía de su cuello mediante una cadenita de plata.

Sí, era una de las típicas y angustiosas historias que poblaban el pasado de la Tierra Media. Y en el caso de los elfos, era aún más terrible. Ellos amaban una sola vez en la vida, y cuando su compañero moría, la longevidad parecía ser un castigo de Eru. Se marchitaban lentamente, dejaban de cantar, de vagar y de pensar, para finalmente morir de pena o tomar el camino hacia Valinor, donde tal vez encontrarían la paz y el amor nuevamente. Recordé brevemente a Arwen Undómiel, quién después de la muerte de Aragorn, no tendría elección alguna y moriría en soledad, allí mismo donde nos encontrábamos, en el maravilloso país de Lórien. ¿Sucedería así en esta versión tan extraña de la Tierra Media, en la que Galadriel me había incluido inexplicablemente? Bajé la vista al suelo, un poco apenada.

– No te preocupes, pequeña dama, eso ocurrió hace casi 3000 años atrás – me susurró Nimloth, levantando la corona de niphredil del suelo y depositándola sobre mi cabeza –. Y aunque las penas son inolvidables, también existen las alegrías y eso hace la vida mucho más aceptable... ¿no crees?

– Soy de la misma opinión – le dije, agradecida por su regalo –. Mucha gente me considera una persona alegre, prefiero reír antes que llorar, aunque el llanto es la única manera en la que puedo liberarme de los pesares.

– Se nota en tu rostro – comentó Merilnen, dejando de imitar el trino de las aves –. Eres sana de espíritu, aunque es fácil para ti caer en la melancolía y eso puede provocarte serios daños.

Yo asentí. Me sentía como una equilibrista tratando de no caer de la cuerda floja de las emociones.

– Háblame de Alicia – sugirió Nimloth, con su característica curiosidad que yo entendía como la ansiedad de una cuentacuentos consumada.

– Hablar de Alicia sería como hablar de mi propia vida – le respondí, pensando en mí y en todos mis amigos locos de remate.

– ¿Vives en el País de las Maravillas? – me preguntó Merilnen, acercándose un poco más a mí.

– Podría decirse que sí – al decir esto, no pude evitar sonreír.

– La Dama Galadriel te ha traído hasta nosotras con un fin, estoy segura, pero... ¿por qué? . ¿Cómo es que se han conocido? . ¿Cómo es tu mundo, pequeña dama?

– Demasiadas preguntas, Merilnen, la Dama hace bien en guardar secretos – dijo Nimloth, aunque sus ojos parecían decir todo lo contrario.

– Secretos que no tardarán en ser revelados – murmuró la elfa de ojos grisáceos, y yo la observé, tratando de sonsacarle algo más, pero permaneció en silencio. Ella sólo había hecho una suposición.

Y así estuvimos un par de días, vagando por el Bosque de Oro mientras yo les contaba historias de mi hogar, de las diversas aventuras que viví con mis amigos, del país de las Maravillas y sus habitantes, su magia y sus distinciones. Jamás pensé que pudiese aprender tanto de mi dimensión en tan poco tiempo, en ese pequeño lapso en el que comencé a amarla de una forma maravillosa, luego de la lección de la Dama Blanca. Me sentía feliz al reconocer que aunque no era tan bella como la Tierra Media, _mi tierra _podía ser igual de interesante. Merilnen y Nimloth me escuchaban con asombro y respeto, y ésta última intentaba versificar algunas de mis anécdotas y recuerdos particulares, en conjunto con las notas del arpa. Les hablaba de los seres humanos y lo que eran capaces de hacer, de sus diferencias con los humanos de la Tierra Media (mucho más parecidos a los elfos de lo que en realidad estimaban), de sus procesos, y sobre todo, del Amor.

– Si tus amigos te aman tanto como dices, entonces no creerán que estás muerta – me tranquilizaba Merilnen un día, mientras atardecía –. El Amor crea conexiones profundas.

– Aún así, no saben donde estoy. Me hubiese gustado que todos viniéramos.

– Cada uno tiene reservado en su vida un viaje similar, querida Lilith. Y piensa que todo lo que ustedes han vivido, es el inicio de una travesía en conjunto. Nada se acaba, ni siquiera la vida.

Merilnen y Nimloth, una Guardiana y Protectora Real, y la otra también Guardiana, pero de los ritos y el arte élfico. Ninguna me daba a conocer en detalle sus propias historias, es más, eran bastante escuetas al respecto; pero si se trataba de aconsejarme y llevarme un poquito de luz al alma, me abrían su corazón al instante. Eran distintas, sí, pero quizás eso se daba porque eran aún muy jóvenes para su pueblo. Yo ni siquiera percibía el paso de los días junto a ellas, y eso que Merilnen se quedó mucho más tiempo del que pretendía. Al darme cuenta del detalle, presentí que una etapa de mi estadía terminaba allí, esa tarde crepuscularia. Y ellas lo sabían, pero no me dijeron nada. Sólo esperaron a que anocheciera, para que la brisa de la Luna trajese consigo a la Señora de Lórinand, envuelta en su velo pálido y su luz estelar. No me sobresalté cuando la vi, pero me picó la nostalgia al entender que ya no me quedaría otro día más en el flet de Nimloth. Y también, por supuesto, sentí mucha curiosidad. ¿Había venido a buscarme, en realidad? Galadriel sonrió, y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Yo miré de reojo a mis hermosas amigas, pero ellas estaban pendientes de su señora. Yo me adelanté, pues, con la inquietud royéndome la mente. Una inquietud que Galadriel conocía muy bien.

– Es momento de hablar, hérincë. De situarnos en el tiempo y en el espacio. De determinar un rumbo. De ir a dónde quieras ir, pero con un propósito.

La Dama tomó una de mis manos, y lo único que pude hacer antes de que ella me llevase por uno de sus senderos misteriosos, fue despedirme mentalmente de las elfas, que a pesar de todo, me miraban con una sonrisa abierta en el rostro, porque por fin, obtendría mis respuestas.

* * *

(1) Círculo _Quentaro_ (quenya) : Círculo Narrador, o de las Narraciones.

(2) _Alassëa Lómë_ (quenya): Buenas noches.


	4. El Auténtico Inicio

**Capítulo 3: El Auténtico Inicio. **

_"Si no es hoy, será mañana, pero debes dar el primer paso. Y a donde vayas, yo iré."_

Yo sabía lo que estaba viendo en el sutil reflejo del agua estrellada. Lo sabía y no lograba hacerlo consciente, porque todo estaba escrito en el gigantesco infinito dentro de mí, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, quizás desde otras épocas en las que mi existencia era diferente. Pero pensar en la reencarnación no estaba dentro de mis opciones en ese instante, no cuando lo que observaba en el espejo de Galadriel me mantenía tan ocupada y llena de sensaciones. Me hallaba inclinada sobre la fuente, con las manos aferradas en los bordes de mármol, temblorosas por la conmoción, y estaba casi segura que de un segundo a otro la punta de mi nariz tocaría el agua, deshaciéndose así cualquier visión pasada, presente o futura que la benevolente Dama quisiera mostrarme.

– ¡No toques el agua! – me advertía dulcemente, desde algún rincón de mi mente, y yo apenas asentía, con los ojos fijos en los parajes montañosos que nacían en el espejo, y que luego se evaporaban para dar paso a un camino perdido entre los árboles, un crepúsculo detrás de una pequeña cascada, los rostros de Merilnen y Nimloth, sonrientes y cercanos, mi propia figura marcada por la luz de la luna, oteando el horizonte desde una ventana (quizás la de mi habitación en Lórien, quién sabe) y (me sorprendió verlo) el espejo del baño de mi casa, pero ahora sucio y resquebrajado. ¿El portal se había destruido? Ahogué un grito de espanto y quise mirar a la Dama para pedirle una explicación, pero mis ojos no se movían de donde estaban. Finalmente, antes de que el espejo se oscureciera bajo el manto de la noche, apareció de la nada una chispa dorada que rápidamente inundó la fuente, convirtiendo la aparente frescura del agua en una calidez asombrosa, que llegó hasta mi rostro como una ola, suave pero intensa, y que luego bajó por mi cuello hasta apoderarse de mi pecho, mis brazos y posteriormente todo mi cuerpo, hasta la punta de mis pies descalzos sobre el césped. Y hasta el mismo césped cedió ante la tibieza, haciendo que su humedad fuera cosa del pasado. A causa de tal fenómeno, mi respiración se volvió repentinamente irregular, pues no estaba acostumbrada ante ese tipo de estímulo, y pronto mis manos soltaron el borde del espejo, empujadas por una fuerza mayor e irresistible. La chispa dorada saltó de la fuente, como un pequeño pez bailarín, y se sumergió en el agua nuevamente, pero ahora para desaparecer por completo. Las estrellas volvieron a reflejarse en la superficie, y yo me acerqué a la Dama, con aquel calor causando pequeñas convulsiones en mi interior; todo mi cuerpo latía con fuerza, como un corazón enorme, o quizás dos. Ella se sentó sobre el pasto tierno, observándome con tranquilidad, y yo seguí su ejemplo.

Desde que habíamos abandonado el flet de Nimloth sólo habían transcurrido un par de horas, pero yo sentía que el lapso de tiempo entre aquello y esto último había sido mucho más largo. Aunque por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez el flujo de las horas se había detenido y ese supuesto lapso de tiempo no existía en lo absoluto. Un detalle irrelevante, sí, pero que me ponía los pelos de punta. Y mientras más me miraba Galadriel, más inquieta me sentía. ¿Cuándo me diría alguna cosa? Me dediqué a mirar el suelo, aún con esa sensación de latido gigantesco dentro de mí. Eso no era algo que pudiese esperarse de un espejo como ese. Me refiero a la chispa, claro está. Pero, ¿conocía yo a la perfección la esencia del espejo de Galadriel? Pues no. Ella sonrió, comprensiva.

- Ya temía que no apareciera la señal – dijo Galadriel, por fin.

- ¿La chispa? – pregunté yo, suponiendo que se refería a eso.

– Eso no era una chispa – respondió la Dama, negando con la cabeza –. Era un mensaje, y gracias a él, ahora puedes ponerte en marcha.

– ¿A dónde yo quiera ir?

– Con un propósito – agregó Galadriel. Junto sus largas y pálidas manos en su regazo, y cerró los ojos brevemente, inspirando el aire con suavidad. Sin abrir sus ojos aún, continuó hablando –. Todo lo que has visto en el espejo podría suceder. Y te digo, esas probabilidades son altas. El portal que une esta dimensión con la tuya podría ser destruido por accidente, pues así se producen la mayoría de los errores humanos. Así que por esta razón, tú te encuentras aquí: tu viaje consiste en buscar entre todas las puertas de lo desconocido hasta hallar la indicada que lleve a tu tierra, un túnel interdimensional nuevo, ya que el espejo de tu baño quizás sea cerrado para siempre. Esto lo harás porque volverás una segunda vez, y una tercera, lo más probable. No querrás quedar aislada para siempre, nadie desea vivir así una vida tan corta como la que tienen tú y tus pares. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Entiendes por qué debías prepararte, allá en tu hogar? Nadie que no ame su propio mundo puede ir al más allá y conjurar lo imposible.

Sí, si lo entendía. Y ella volvió a sonreírme, porque aunque sabía de la curiosidad que sentía por lo que al trayecto respectaba, también tenía conocimiento de que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón emprender un viaje que probara mi coraje y mi fuerza de voluntad. Siempre había imaginado como sería realizar algo así, una misión importante para todo el mundo, donde pasaría por peligros y riesgos impensables, donde sería testigo de maravillas y situaciones extraordinarias; pero cuando trataba de ponerlo en papel, todo se desvanecía como el humo y me quedaba sola con mis expectativas frustradas. Ahora, esta misión no tenía importancia para nadie más que para mí misma...

– Eso crees tú – le respondió Galadriel a mi último pensamiento –, y sí, quizás sea así, pero sólo al final de la trayectoria.

– ¿Viajaré sola? – pregunté, con miedo a que me contestara con un sí.

– No puedes salir de Lothlórien en solitario, Lilith. Tampoco entrar, a menos que sea con un salvoconducto. Pero tú no entraste por la vía normal, así que no hay problemas.

– Ah, claro que no... – lo había olvidado, era un país sumergido en lo secreto –. ¿Entonces? ¿Con quién viajaré?

– Hérincë, ¿todavía sientes calor en tu cuerpo? – me preguntó la Dama Blanca, evadiendo mis cuestionamientos, para variar. Yo asentí con fuerza. Aún no me había abandonado aquella extraña calidez, aunque se percibía menos intensa.- Muy bien, este es el mensaje: _Búscame detrás de la cortina de la lluvia, donde el oeste es más brillante. Búscame y si no me encuentras, abre las flores del sol y yo acudiré ante ti. _

Me quedé perpleja. Mientras escuchaba, mis dedos jugueteaban con la hierba, y a la vez me preguntaba como diablos no había oído aquellas palabras cuando la chispa saltó ante mí. _Magia antigua, _supuse para mis adentros. Magia para la cual no estaba apta, porque para ello tenía que despertar. Me tranquilicé ante la perspectiva de que en esta aventura que estaba viviendo, todo podía suceder. No pregunté nada en voz alta, y dejé que la Dama continuase con lo que tuviese que decir.

– A partir de este momento, este mensaje será el norte de tu camino. Pero sólo hasta que lo encuentres. Luego deberás continuar con su compañía hasta que decida dejarte.

– ¿Encontrar a quién? – no pude aguantarme.

– A Nárendur – respondió Galadriel, pronunciando aquel nombre con una extraña reverencia –. El último servidor del Fuego Secreto en la Tierra Media.

– Pero... creí que tú... – comencé a balbucear, sorprendida, pero la Dama me atajó.

- Tú sabes que yo abandonaré pronto Lórien... no me quedaré por siempre, más aún cuando deseo ser sólo yo, Galadriel – me dijo con dulzura, y tomando una de mis manos.- Él es el último de nosotros y debes ir en su búsqueda. ¿Por qué no viene él a encontrarte a ti? Porque es importante que lo reconozcas por ti misma. Es parte de tu misión.

– Nárendur... – susurré, mientras sentía como los últimos latidos de calor dejaban de vibrar en mi interior. Aquel nombre sonaba extraño entre mis labios, y la pena me inundó de pronto. ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo? Galadriel era mi guía. Galadriel era mi esperanza. Pensé en el espejo de mi casa, destrozado, e intenté dejar la pena de lado, para sustituirla por un poquito de valor. Pero no, el valor estaba demasiado oculto bajo mi piel. Siempre fue así.

– No pienses aún en mi partida, mi amada hérincë, no es momento para eso. Es momento para que te decidas y luego descanses. Mañana mismo partirás de Caras Galadhon, apenas el sol abrillante las hojas de los mallorn. Por eso ahora debes dirigirte al flet de Nimloth una vez más y pasar la noche allí. Yo misma iré a buscarte cuando amanezca.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, soltando la mano de la Dama. Sonreí al pensar en que podría ver a mis amigas elfas una vez más antes de partir. Pero me asaltó la duda nuevamente.

– ¿Con quién viajaré mañana?

Galadriel se levantó también, y mientras caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a su propio flet, me dirigió una mirada de complicidad. Y lo que apareció en mi mente me puso tan feliz, que apenas me despedí decentemente de ella antes de salir corriendo camino al hogar de Nimloth.

* * *

Al llegar al pie del mallorn donde vivía Nimloth, agradecí por enésima vez que el aire de aquella tierra me permitiera correr como un elfo cualquiera y sin perder el resuello. Y eso porque (está de más decirlo, lo sé) en _mi _dimensión, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad deportiva, corriendo siempre fui peor que un caracol. Dejando los agradecimientos aparte, llamé con un susurro a la dueña de casa, pero ella ya se había asomado por una de las ventanas, y con los ojos relucientes, me lanzó una cuerda para subir. Máxima fue mi alegría al comprobar que Merilnen seguía allí, y también me observaba, con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación.

– Lo sabes, ¿no? – Me preguntó, acercándose a mí, mientras Nimloth llenaba un cuenco con agua fresca.- ¿Sabes que viajaré contigo?

– Nárendur... ¿puedes creer que apenas he escuchado rumores de su existencia? – comentó Nimloth, entregándome el cuenco con agua. Yo la miré, atónita. Ella sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.- Por supuesto que estamos al tanto de todo, pequeña.

– ¿Y qué has escuchado de él? – le pregunté con interés.

Nimloth me miró sin decir nada, y luego me dio la espalda, para ir a recoger un poco de fruta de un canasto. Merilnen echó un vistazo por la ventana, y se sentó junto a mí.

– No hay que obligar a mi hermana a contar los secretos de otro, más aún cuando son rumores – murmuró, sabiendo que la otra elfa podía escucharla perfectamente.

– Más aún de alguien como Nárendur – agregó la aludida, dejando la fruta en mi regazo.

– ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar.

– La Dama Galadriel puede resolver tus dudas, pero si no desea hacerlo, es porque debes descubrirlo tú sola. O con mi ayuda – dijo Merilnen, alegremente. Ella amaba y respetaba a Galadriel casi tanto o más que yo, y por lo tanto, sabía que no podía pasar a llevar las reglas que su propia señora había impuesto. Pero allí estaba la incertidumbre, como en todas esas incontables ocasiones. Y antes de quedarme confortablemente dormida en el lecho que me preparara Nimloth más tarde, pensé si en todos los sitios de la Tierra Media me sentiría tan a gusto como me encontraba allí.

* * *

Aquella dorada mañana, la Señora de los Galadhrim me esperaba a los pies del mallorn, con una sonrisa leve asomada en su brillante rostro, y los brazos extendidos hacia mí, para recibirme entre ellos, como era usual. Bajé del árbol con una agilidad que me sorprendía, y permití que Galadriel me estrechara con suavidad en un último acto de cariño y complicidad. Merilnen y Nimloth bajaron tras de mí; ésta última se había preocupado de proveerme de equipaje (algo de ropa, seguramente), ya que yo, con mi acostumbrada buena memoria, había olvidado que tenía que viajar con algo más aparte de lo puesto. La elfa llevaba su acostumbrado vestido verde claro, y los cabellos castaños y radiantes lucían engalanados con las flores de la estación (nunca estuve muy segura, pero parecía como si nos hallásemos en un otoño permanente, así como en Narnia con los cien años de Largo Invierno). Merilnen usaba una vestimenta más práctica para los viajes largos, siempre de tonalidades azules, y una de esas tan famosas capas élficas de color grisáceo, abrigadoras, cómodas y admiradas por su capacidad camaleónica de camuflaje. Atrás, colgando de su espalda, estaban su arco y su carcaj con flechas. Todas, las silvanas – una de dudosa procedencia, a mi parecer – y la humanoide común y corriente seguimos a Galadriel a través de la espesura del Bosque de Oro; nos dirigíamos, como bien sabíamos, al Naith de Lórien, dónde se acostumbraba a vendar los ojos de los extranjeros simplemente porque el lugar estaba vedado para quién no se merecía apreciar las maravillas del país del sueño. Bueno, ese dato no me importaba en lo absoluto: yo era libre de apreciar la Tierra Media como mejor me pareciera. Además, según mis sospechas, sería allí donde la Dama nos despediría. Nadie más que Merilnen y yo cruzaríamos el Nimrodel. _Nimrodel_, pensé yo, mientras observaba como la luz del sol llegaba al cabello de Nimloth a través de las hojas doradas. No me gustaba mucho esa historia, debía reconocerlo, y no sabía si lamentarme más por Nimrodel o por Amroth. En fin... sí, no tardamos en llegar a Cerin Amroth, y yo, pensando en amores que fracasaban por esa nimiedad llamada distancia. Me senté a los pies del montículo, respirando el aroma de las elanor que crecían como constelaciones sobre un firmamento verde. Ese lugar me provocaba ganas de salir corriendo, o por lo menos, la mitad de las ganas (la otra mitad sentía el cuerpo paralizado y un agujero inexplicable en donde antes se hallaba situado un músculo llamado corazón); ¿qué demonios?

Cerin Amroth era idílico, así lo había imaginado, y sin embargo, sólo tenía ganas de huir. _Aquí morirá Arwen, luego de un tiempo. En el mismo lugar en el que su corazón amó a un mortal, su cuerpo se volverá gris y seco. _Me dio un escalofrío. Y pensé en Aragorn, ahora convertido en rey. ¿Sería yo capaz de ir a Gondor algún día, para conocerlo en vivo y en directo? Tal vez... aunque ahora mis pasos se dirigían hacia otra dirección.

– Lilith...

Sentí que alguien susurró mi nombre. Era Galadriel. La había observado hablar muy seriamente con Merilnen mientras mi mente vagaba tal como Nimrodel por las montañas; ahora ella me llamaba a su lado, y yo, obediente, me levantaba para ir a su encuentro. Pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas, el señor Celeborn también nos acompañaba, además de varios guardianes y damas de compañía. Era la despedida oficial. Merilnen se puso a mi lado izquierdo, esperando la bendición de la Dama, y Nimloth aguardó detrás, sonriente y melancólica. ¿Por qué no viajaba con nosotras?

– Hermanos, extiendan sus brazos al cielo, pues los Valar nos escuchan a través del viento, los árboles, los arroyos y los vacíos del tiempo – dijo Galadriel, con voz clara y firme, y todos abrazaron el aire, para luego extender los brazos como si fuesen alas; esa era una de las formas de recibir la bendición de Eru en sus espíritus, así compartirían la luz con nosotras, las que abandonábamos el país.- A partir de hoy, su misión es oficial. Llévenla a cabo lo mejor posible. No tienen límites salvo en sus corazones, el tiempo es de ustedes, la tierra aguantará sus pasos.

Celeborn se acercó a mi, solemnemente, y puso sobre mis hombros una capa élfica. La emoción se asomó a mis ojos, y el señor elfo sonrió ante ello.

– Recomiendo que vayas primero a la región de Arnor, las voces de Manwë susurran que posiblemente, allí encontrarás al que buscas – murmuró Celeborn en mi oído. Él siempre había sido mucho más práctico que su amada Galadriel. El problema residía en que Arnor era un territorio extenso, y pasarían meses antes de tener siquiera una pista del tal Nárendur. Sin nada que replicarle, asentí con gratitud, y él fue hacia Merilnen, para bendecirla. Luego, Galadriel volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Merilnen, Guardiana y Protectora Real de Caras Galadhon, pasas a ser a partir de este instante en la Guardiana y Protectora de esta viajera dimensional, Lilith, quién ha sido adoptada por mí y por todo el pueblo de Lórien, como amiga, hermana, hija de Eru Ilúvatar hasta que el Fuego cese de existir. Que la Luz no las abandone, porque muy a mi pesar, siguen habiendo caminos oscuros en los rincones de la Tierra Media. Acepten nuestro amor como regalo, y también nuestra compañía hasta la corriente del Nimrodel.

Nimloth se acercó a mí con rapidez, y depositó, tal como aquel otro día, una corona de niphredil sobre mi cabeza. Mi extravagante cabello comenzó a enredarse entre las flores, pero no me importó. Todo un cortejo de elfos comenzaba a caminar fluidamente hacia los límites del bosque; iban tras nosotras, la Dama y el Señor, acompañándonos en los primeros minutos de viaje al más allá. La atmósfera se llenó de risas y melodías suaves, quizás eran los elfos, quizás los pájaros que volaban de rama en rama al amanecer. Quizás yo, en mi loca cabecita. Me acomodé y sujeté la capa élfica con ese broche de hoja verde y reluciente que siempre quise tener. Ahora estaba allí, al igual que tantas otras cosas que hace unos días eran sólo vahos de suspiros e ilusión.

Escuché la voz de la Cuentacuentos alzarse sobre los trinos y murmullos (los pies élficos flotaban sobre los senderos, sólo yo era capaz de rasguear el aire con el sonido de las hojas pisadas y la tierra carcajeante), era un canto que yo ya conocía, pero que nunca había escuchado en realidad. Era el adiós definitivo y el Sol parecía notarlo. Las nubes grises se extendían más allá de nuestros ojos.

_(…) An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë; ar sindanóriello caita mornië i falmalinnar imbë met... _(1).

Mis ojos se humedecieron sin siquiera yo pedírselo. Merilnen puso una de sus gentiles manos sobre mi hombro más cercano. No sabía cuanto habíamos caminado, pero la canción seguía, y yo ya escuchaba el tintineo de las aguas por ahí; un árbol, dos árboles, tres árboles, cuatro... y allí estaba, el límite. El arroyo, la gran pradera. Y las montañas.

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar... Na elyë hiruva. Namárië! _(2)

Un coro de "namárië" nos llegó de lleno al corazón. La voz de Galadriel inundó mi mente.

_Mára mesta _(3)_, herincë. Aunque esto no es un adiós, es tan sólo una formalidad. Siempre, en cualquier espejo, me encontrarás. Hasta que yo sea tan pequeña que no me quede más remedio que partir... Tú, sin embargo, serás grande... Namárië!_

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, cálida y salada. Los elfos se habían detenido, pero nosotras debíamos seguir. Yo no quería, _tenía _que despedirme de Nimloth, pero Merilnen me instó a continuar caminando. Cada vez desde más lejos, el bosque se transformaba en una alucinación, y los elfos se transformaban en lucecitas que apenas titilaban, puesto que su fuerza iba menguando a medida que el tiempo pasaba sobre ellos. La Cuarta Edad ya no era para ellos... debían partir a los puertos. Busqué entre ellos a Nimloth, y no la encontré. Al apagarse su voz, ella se había perdido entre sus congéneres. Quizás cuando volvería a verla.

– Pronto la veremos. Es que... no le agradan mucho las despedidas – me respondió Merilnen, también mirando hacia atrás. La Dama Blanca nos devolvía la mirada, nostálgica, poderosa.

– ¿Y por qué se quedan todos allí?

– Costumbre, deberías suponerlo. Traspasarán el límite por última vez cuando quieran marcharse a los Puertos Grises. Y desde allí, sólo les queda navegar por el Camino Recto.

La voz de Merilnen tenía tintes de tristeza. Ella era demasiado joven para abandonar. Nuestros pies cruzaron el Nimrodel, pero aún no existía carga alguna para ser aliviada de ella. Ese era el don de sus aguas, lo recordaba muy bien.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir, pequeña? – me preguntó mi amiga elfa, oteando el horizonte plagado de nubes. Parecía levemente indecisa. Para qué decir que yo también.- Mhh, ¿qué te parece ir al Bosque Negro? ¿O estás harta de los elfos silvanos?

_No, claro que no, _le respondí en mi cabeza. De hecho, lo más fiable era ir hacia allá primero. Revisé el mapa de la Tierra Media en mi cabeza. Así era. No podíamos cruzar las montañas a menos que anduviéramos por Moria, y eso ya era un imposible. Las minas se encontraban permanentemente cerradas desde que la Compañía del Anillo había realizado su trayecto utilizando esa mortal vía.

– Tendríamos que cruzar el río, entonces... – murmuré, más para mí misma.

– Sí, pero aquello no es problema. Siempre hay embarcaciones dispuestas por si alguien necesita cruzar. Las relaciones entre los elfos de Lórien y los del Bosque Negro siempre han sido muy buenas. – aclaró Merilnen, alegre.

– Ufff... – eso sonaba de maravilla. Fugazmente había pasado por mi cabeza que tendría que cruzar a nado, y aquella perspectiva me llenaba de horror. Nunca fui buena en natación. Corrección. Nunca intenté ser buena. El agua en grandes masas me daba pánico. Por suerte habría embarcaciones... Suspiré una vez más.

Adiós, Lórinand, Valle del Oro Cantor. Adiós, Flor del Sueño, donde creí caer dormida, para despertar una, dos, tres y cuantas veces fuera necesario. Los bordes de mi blanca túnica ondeaban bajo la capa, me sentía tan sencilla, tan libre (aunque lamentaba la pérdida de mis calcetines rayados). El Bosque parpadeaba bajo la luz del sol, la lluvia se anunciaba, grisácea, sobre gran parte del cielo, y yo ya deseaba que cayera sobre mí.

– Muy bien, apresuremos el paso antes de que la lluvia nos alcance – sugirió Merilnen, mirándome de reojo. Al ver mi mueca de disgusto, soltó su típica risa cantarina.- Ya entendí, ya entendí. Nos hará bien mojarnos, ¡por todos los Valar!

No, no existían los resfríos en esta hermosa dimensión. Gracias a Eru.

Adiós, Lothlórien. La primera escala de mi maravillosa aventura había terminado.

* * *

(1) Quenya, extracto de la Canción de Galadriel, Namárië: _Pues ahora, la Iluminadora, Varda, la Reina de las Estrellas, desde el Monte Siempre Blanco ha elevado sus manos como nubes y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras, y la oscuridad que ha venido desde un país gris se extiende sobre las olas espumosas sobre nosotros..._

(2) Quenya, otro extracto.. : _¡Adiós! Quizás encuentres Valimar. Quizás tú la encuentres. ¡Adiós!_

(3) Quenya: Adiós (una forma menos usual, claro está, y quizás menos formal).


End file.
